


Golden Apples

by DanyellaSkylerSilverfire, notbug (KageKashu)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: But not quite, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Time Travel, more characters/tags to be added as introduced, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyellaSkylerSilverfire/pseuds/DanyellaSkylerSilverfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/notbug
Summary: A GF from another time brings Seifer memories of the future that hasn't yet come to pass, in hopes that he will find another path, and destroy the spiral caused by Time Compression.





	1. To Find a New Path

_Stupid stupid stupid! At what point did you think it was okay to train in the badlands around Timber without a spotter?_ Seifer cursed vehemently, aware that no one would be looking for him for days, if they even bothered. The monsters around Balamb weren't difficult at all, and he had brazenly assumed that the area around Timber would prove no different. _Stupid stupid stupid!_

Hyperion gleamed wetly with the blood and viscera of the strange, legless monsters, and they just kept coming, like he had disturbed a nest of them. He could handle one, or two, or even three, but the last he counted, there had been more than a dozen coming up through the cracks in the rocks. 

The damned things had no sense of self preservation, just throwing themselves madly at him, and their perseverance was wearing him out. That wasn't even mentioning the injuries they had already managed to inflict on him. He would summon his GF, but Stray Cat was out cold, not even a mental hum gave him an indication that it could hear his frantic summons. At this point, running would be useless. 

Hyperion was nearly dragging on the ground by the time he felt he could use Fire Cross - which killed a Geezard, but left the rest of them to launch another suicide attack, throwing themselves at him bodily. After only two solid whacks, he lost his balance, landing on his back with a heavy whump. 

He didn't even have time for another cure spell before he saw something large and golden step over him. A gigantic paw crushed most of the remaining monsters before something like a human face looked down at him, golden eyes with slit pupils giving him an unfathomable, feline stare before the creature casually reached out and killed the rest of them. The paw, looking less paw-like when it came for him, plucked him up from the ground like a ragdoll, gently curling around his torso almost like a hand. 

It stared at him, an irritated look on its oddly human face. _Oh, Hyne, it's going to eat me,_ he thought, horrified. It wouldn't be difficult for it, either. Two, maybe three bites, and Seifer would be history; he didn't have the energy to fight back against something like that, and probably wouldn't succeed even at the best of times. Seventeen was too young to die. He hadn't even made SeeD yet! The creature tilted its head, curly, golden locks falling across its eyes, making it shake its head to clear them. 

Yet, for some reason, it seemed content to sit there and stare at him. Was he really that interesting? Could a creature like that even tell one human from another? Golden eyes blinked at him, and after a long time, or what seemed like a long time, the creature spoke. "Why are we relying on this tiny doll of a man?" It didn't seem to be speaking to him, though; instead, it was just speaking. 

Tiny... doll? "Hey you! Take that back!" Seifer was a big guy for his age! He always had been. He was skinny - with the aftereffects of a recent growth spurt - but he was anything but tiny! 

"And it needs its training," the creature grumbled. "Why must I bring it its training?" Aaaand... Now Seifer was confused. "I must be a good daughter though, and do as my mothers ask me." The creature sighed heavily, shaking the hair out of its eyes again. "Fine, human," as though it had been arguing with him, or something, "have your training." 

Seifer opened his mouth to protest as he was placed back onto the ground, only to be knocked over when the creature decided to pin him down with one paw. It glared down at him and then... It split into a thousand pyreflies, and he shrieked in pain as it forcibly junctioned itself to him. The pyreflies disappeared as Seifer clawed at his chest where they had shoved themselves into him. And that's when something even worse happened. 

The physical pain, even the mental agony of having something force its way into his mind was nothing in comparison to the memories that flooded him. Only the strongest ones came through at first - _Dueling with Leonhart. Failing the exam. Again. Disciplinary action. Trying to help Leonhart's squad in Timber. His blade against President Deling's throat. The Sorceress. Her orders. The float. D-District._ Seifer whimpered, but it kept coming. _The lesser sorceresses. Fuujin and Raijin. Fighting Balamb with Galbadia Garden. The Lunatic Pandora._ Fuu and Rai leaving him. _The Sorceress. Odin. Gilgamesh. Time Compression... fishing in Balamb..?_ \- followed by a myriad of smaller memories that quickly faded into background noise. 

_One of these things,_ Seifer mused, staring up at a surprisingly clear sky, _is unlike the others._

There was a strange little huff of laughter from somewhere inside of him, and when he followed it to the source, he found the GF. "Don't think I've forgotten about you," he snarled, trying to break its mental hold on him. "Let go!" 

_'But I cannot,'_ the creature insisted, seemingly amused by his attempts to roust it out of his mind. It had a distinctly feminine feel to it, but then again, it had had breasts, he realized. Like a human woman, but the rest of the body... Feline, with arching wings over its head. 

"Yes you can," he said, scowling at the sky. "You just won't," he added, growing resigned. Further attempts to unjunction her were likely to be pointless. "What are you, anyway?" 

_'You do not know? I am a sphinx. My name is-'_ something completely incomprehensible to his inner ears. _'It is a pleasure to meet you, tiny doll man.'_

"I don't like you." The sky had done nothing to deserve his glare, but it was impossible for him to direct such a look where it would be more effective. "And I wouldn't want to try to say your name without getting my tonsils removed and my neck broken. So I'm going to call you Goldy until I can get you out." 

He was given the distinct impression that the creature was sulking. _'It's not that bad,'_ she grouched. _'And I will not be removed. I will do my duty. I must anchor your training.'_


	2. Seifer's Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seifer weighs the pros and cons of the path he might choose a bit more literally than most.

Back at Garden - because his vacation had been cut short - Goldy proves to be right. She isn't going anywhere. An A Rank SeeD - one of Balamb's six - comes and tries to Draw her out, and only manages to give herself a migraine. Seifer’s released from the infirmary with orders to come back tomorrow for tests, and not to unduly stress himself in the meantime. 

Fuck that. 

No, seriously, fuck that. He isn't a fragile fucking flower! In the back of his mind, Goldy laughs. 

Seifer snarls his displeasure at a mostly empty hallway, and stalks his way to the library. He’s going to sort this the fuck out if it was the last thing he does! 

He ends up browsing the section on GFs for far longer than he meant to, and is nowhere near figuring out if what Goldy showed him is possibly real. She keeps saying that it is, but that hardly means anything (GFs can lie), and eventually, he has to give up on the books. 

For the moment, deciding to treat the weird visions as truth, he pulls out a worn, hardcover notebook, opening it to an empty page. He draws a single line down the middle of the page, and on the left side, at the very top, writes "Pros". Just opposite it, he writes "Cons". 

Pro: _I get to be a Sorceress's Knight._ That’s something he always wished for, making it a nice, strong Pro. 

Con: _She’s maybe the evilest sorceress in existence. Across time, even._ That... That’s a pretty horrible Con. Seifer hardly wants to be some evil sorceress’s pawn. 

Pro: _I’d become a world renowned military leader. Take over a freaking country._ Con: _...leading the sorceress's army, trying to take over the rest of the world._

Pro: _I’d get to work with Matron!_ Con: _She’s possessed by Ultimecia._

Pro: _I’d get to try to take over the world! Nearly successfully, even._ Con: _I nearly succeed. And become world renowned, which comes back to bite me in the ass._ Being world renowned isn't as great as it sounds, Seifer now realizes. There’s some good sides to the memories, at least. 

With a frustrated growl, he snaps the journal shut and chucks it over his shoulder. Behind him, there’s a pained, and familiar, "Ouch!" Then Raijin comes into view, rubbing his head. "What'd the list do this time?" 

"It's not making any sense," he bitches, barely quiet enough for the library committee to ignore him. "Pros and Cons are supposed to help you figure things out, not land the same thing on both sides more than once! Things are supposed to be definite pros or cons! Not both!" 

Raijin rolls his eyes, well used to Seifer's antics. "I keep telling you, ya know? You're doing it wrong. You missed class, ya know? Me and Fuujin were worried!" 

It’s nice to be missed, but if they had been paying attention, Seifer has been out of class for _both days_ since the end of vacation, not just the one day. And yet, he notes, the albino is nowhere in sight. "Then where is she?" 

"We split up, ya know, lookin' for you!" Raijin shakes his fist, like he’s punctuating his point. "If I find you first, I'm supposed to make sure you don't disappear, ya know! Anyway, what happened? We haven't seen you at all since break. It didn't even look like you came back to your dorm, ya know." 

Seifer rubs the bridge of his nose, sighing. "... It's a long story. Sorry. Long story short, I had a weird training accident. They didn't want to let me out of the infirmary, but you know me." In other words, he pitched a fit, and he knows that Raijin will read it that way. 

He reaches for his notebook, and Raijin drops it into his hand. When he opens it back to the page he had been writing on, he finds himself scowling again. "Is it just me that has this kind of trouble with Pros and Cons?" 

Doubtfully, Raijin suggested, "Maybe I can help, ya know?" 

For some reason, instead of being properly helpful, they end up degenerating into a discussion of Seifer's all time favorite movie - and while he would like to blame Raijin for it, he knows it’s his own damn fault. 

In trying to explain what Goldy had shown him, he ends up bringing up the movie as an explanation for what he means, and somehow, that turns to the whole reason he had wanted to use a gunblade to begin with. 

Romantic imagery aside, gunblades are notoriously hard to master, but Seifer, in his cocky preadolescence, managed to quickly outstrip the man who had been meant to teach him, all the while keeping the shitty stance he learned from the movie. It was as though a gunblade was meant for his hands. 

Looking back, the actor had been an obvious amateur with a gunblade, but he certainly made it look good - like the knights of old. It didn't hurt that he'd been beautiful. And although Seifer looked and looked, he never has been able to find another movie with that guy. He seemed to just crop up out of the woodwork for that single appearance, only to disappear into the ether right after. Much to the disappointment of thousands of women, he’s sure, plus a few guys like him. 

Actually, now that he’s thinking about it, those weird memories that the sphinx shoved upon him have something about that guy... But he has no way of finding out if it was true. "Rai, did we ever find out in class what happened at the end of the last Sorceress War?" He leans back in his seat, balancing the chair on two legs. 

"I don't think so... But I'm not so good with the class work, ya know? I mean, I think no one actually knows what happened, just... Esthar suddenly went and retreated into their borders, and next thing you know, world wide radio interference. Ya know? People say the two are connected, but there's no proof. It's super suspicious, but..." Raijin once again proves that he’s in Garden for a reason. Sure, he feigns ignorance well enough, but he’s nowhere near as stupid as he usually sounds. Naïve and tactless, maybe, but not stupid. "Always kinda wondered about that, ya know? Ya ever notice it gets worse when the moon's at its zenith?" 

Seifer laughs. Yes, he had noticed that - after being in command of Galbadia's armies. "Actually, I have a theory," he says, tone smug... Right until his chair begins to topple back from its precarious balance. As he catches himself, he sees Fuujin's face, staring down at him. 

" _Okay_?" she asks, with her usual loud intensity. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Seifer replies, carefully making certain that his chair is sitting properly with all four legs on the floor. 

Her single red eye scans up and down his person, as though verifying his claim, and Raijin complains, "He was telling me his theory about the radio interference, ya know? I want to..." 

"I said I had a theory. I wasn't saying that I was going to tell you." Seifer rolls his eyes, closing his notebook again. "Before I spout my head off, I have to confirm things, but I'm not sure where to start." 

" _Confirm what_?" asks Fuujin, sitting next to him, opposite of her boneheaded brother - who, contrary to popular opinion, she completely adores. 

"First... Who's in charge of Esthar now? Because I doubt Adel was the one withdrawing the soldiers at the time..." 

* * *


	3. Late Night Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night spar has its own purposes.

How can he confirm things that he only knew from supposed future memories? Without going to Esthar, he can prove nothing about its current politics, and besides, he doesn’t know how Squall and the others got there to begin with, much less how they got the space ship. He can try to talk to the Headmaster about Matron, but he doubts he would like the consequences of doing so.

Now that he thinks about it, his future self's memories are rather spotty about things happening within Garden. Then again, his future self was an asshole and a traitor, so... And a lot of the later memories are oddly clouded, too, as in he can remember some of what was happening, but his own reasoning is beyond him.

_Ooh, the ice princess is stalking the halls rather late, now isn't he?_ Seifer grins and moves to sneak up on the other teen. Squall is heading for the Training Center, all on his lonesome, and it’s too easy to get the drop on him. In the empty hallway connecting the Training Center to the Main Hall, he manages to get close enough to snag one of Squall's hip belts, and when the brunet freezes, he steps in close, deepening his voice until it’s a nigh unrecognizable croak, and says, "Hey little boy, what would you do for a handful of Doubles?"

Fully prepared for the retaliatory swing that Squall takes, Seifer dances back and out of the way, hands raised, with his open palms facing the other teen. Squall scowls irritably at the grin on Seifer's face. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really," he replies. "I was mostly wondering why you were heading into the Training Center so late... alone. And I was serious about the Doubles. I have a couple dozen more than I need, and I'm willing to trade them if you have anything worthwhile." He also plans on returning to the spot he found them in order to mine for more. "Either way, since we're both here, alone, we may as well go in together."

Squall’s giving him a funny look, the one that says, "I don't know what you're on, and I don't think I like it," but he doesn’t actually say anything, just grunts and shrugs. Apparently, he’s accepting Seifer's offer to accompany him. Something in the look niggles at Seifer's mind, though. He finds himself flashing back - forward? - to a moment of facing Squall as an enemy, and it takes longer than it should to dispel the image. And Squall notices his distraction, even though he doesn’t comment on the look. Instead, he says, "We should spar. It'll be better than fighting grats."

While he doesn't really want to, not with the image in his mind of Squall's body being pierced by a giant icicle, declining will earn more than a raised eyebrow. "Not sure how good I'll be tonight," he admits, as they walk down the hall leading into the open area at the front of the Training Center. "I've been a bit off since vacation." Just that admission seems to surprise the brunet, who arches an eyebrow at him as he gets into a ready stance. Knowing Squall, he probably stretched or something prior to leaving his room, but Seifer had done no such thing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, give me a minute," he sighs, twisting and stretching as he pulled out Hyperion. Little aches and pains that he had been ignoring for the past couple days pinges at his senses, but he figures that he can ignore them a bit longer.

Their spars are often fast and furious - mostly because Seifer has a hard time dealing with Squall's cool collectedness, and will rush in to try and disturb him. That has, on occasion, actually worked, and because of those times, a good share of Garden seems under the impression that Seifer’s the one who wins most of the time. That’s only be because Squall doesn't care to brag, and when he wins, he rarely even mentions that they had fought at all. Seifer usually finds that infuriating. It leads him to act rashly, and because of that... Squall wins again.

This time, on the other hand, he finds himself studying the other gunblade wielder. Squall's stance needs a lot of work, and Seifer can hardly see in him the master he will become. The Squall of now seems so inexperienced in comparison to the one he had - would have - in the future - fought as Ultimecia's Knight. While Seifer's own stance - the one his body fell into automatically - is problematic, he immediately corrects it. Squall’s in for a nasty surprise.

The initial clash is over quickly. Seifer isn't any faster or stronger than he had been, but his skill... In a way, that proves to him that at least some of what Goldy had shown him was real. In typical Squall fashion, Squall just thoughtfully picks up his gunblade and falls back into a ready stance. Somehow, the determination doesn't irk Seifer, as it might have a month ago. Instead, it’s like seeing an opportunity. If there’s going to be another Sorceress War, he will damned well make sure that Garden's only two gunblade specialists are ready for it.

Several hours later, they are both soaked with sweat, breathing heavily into the cool night air and leaning against a low wall. Their coats had been stripped off less than an hour into the session, and Seifer sits on his, a half-empty bottle of water dangling from his fingers. He’s sure that Squall’s equally worn, but the only reason for that is that the brunet had taken more hits. "You got some kind of training in while you were gone?" Squall asks, his tone soft and quiet, as though he doesn't want to disturb Seifer's thoughts.

"Sorta," he hedges. "Hey, you know anything about rare GFs?" Squall doesn't answer right away, and he remains silent for long enough that Seifer doubts that he’s going to do so. "I mean, I had an encounter with one. And it... Uh... Stuck with me."

In reward for his troubles, Squall gives him suspicious side eye. "If it's not in the library, it's probably not well known. I don't have any special knowledge or anything."

"Too bad." Seifer sighs. "All I know is that she's a sphinx, and an A Rank SeeD couldn't Draw her back out. Don't ever let a GF force junction with you. It kinda hurts." Squall doesn't seem to know what to say to that, and in the end chooses to say nothing. They finish their water in near perfect unison and stand again, not paying any mind to the pains brought on by the past few hours.

Wordlessly, they turn to face each other again.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seifer doesn't hold himself above the rules. (Not in public, anyway.)

It’s a pain in the ass, going to class after sparring all night. Normally, he’d stretch out in his seat - he and Squall always take the last two computer banks and no one really bothers to try and sit next to them - and take a nap. Yet, after getting back to his dorm room after nearly four o'clock, the two and a half hours of sleep he managed have done him no favors. His sleep had been plagued by images he’d rather forget - a certain torture session at the D-District Prison was among them. There was also this baby girl, a sweet little angel, and... Who knew that sorceresses could come so young?

Ultimecia had wanted the other sorceresses for something, but once he saw them after bringing them to her, they were nothing but lifeless bodies with clear evidence of torture on them. And in his memory, he _couldn't even think_ to question why. Why did she do that to that baby girl? How could he let her?

Seifer isn't sure he’ll be able to sleep again for a while, not after remembering that. So, he focuses instead on studying his young instructor. He tries to remember why he had hated her, and he comes up with _nothing_. She’s condescending and gets on his nerves, but it’s so _trivial_. He doesn't really realize how intently he had been watching her until, when class ends, she calls him over to speak with him privately.

"You're acting a bit strange today, Seifer. May I ask what's on your mind?"

That’s another thing that bothered him, he remembers. The way she always tries to pal with her students. Whether it’s so that she can understand them better or no, it’s a poor habit for an instructor. "I was trying to figure something out," he admits - feeling like he’s been admitting too many things lately. "Although, I gotta say, I still don't see what the big deal is. Anyway, I've got to go. A growing boy shouldn't miss lunch!"

Only afterwards does he realize that it sounded like he might have been talking about her fan club. He has to stop to lean up against a wall to keep from falling over with laughter. It must have sounded so harsh to her, but he hadn't meant to be cruel! Surely she can read him well enough to have seen that? He’s the sort of guy whose feelings show clearly on his face. There's no way she could have mistaken him, right?

"Whoops," he chuckles, but doesn't bother to turn around to correct Trepe's likely misinterpretation of his words. He’d much rather do as he had said, and so he heads to the cafeteria to get lunch.

Those who bother to pay close attention to Seifer's daily choices probably think that his favorite food is tuna sandwiches. Truth be told, he barely remembers what they taste like. The last time he remembers eating it was back when he had been living with a foster family in Galbadia, and had made a regular habit of feeding half of his lunch to the rather large stray he had found. Due to childish whimsy, the fact that it spoke to him didn't seem at all strange, and when he had been sent to Garden, the cat had come along.

It took nearly a year for anyone to figure out that Seifer's stray was an unjunctioned GF, and after that, he had been taught the basics of junctioning. He and the stray had then made a deal. Every day, when possible, Seifer would have a tuna sandwich as part of his lunch, and Stray Cat could take the memory of it. It keeps more important memories untouched, and it makes the stray happy. It also keeps Seifer from ever being bored with his lunch. All around, it’s a winning situation. Sure, he barely remembers what tuna tastes like within minutes of eating it, but it’s a small enough price to pay to keep a friend happy.

During lunch, he pulls out his notebook and eyes the list he had written in it days ago. Unsurprisingly, Goldy speaks up. _'Time Compression should be on your list of Cons.'_

"Why?" he mutters, keeping his voice low enough not to draw attention. While the stray talks to him sometimes, and even occasionally lazes about his rooms unjunctioned, Goldy is weirdly talkative for a GF, and he’s never even summoned her.

_'Because it destroys everything, and the cycle continues. Ultimecia can't win. If she wins, then you were useless.'_

"How rude!" He stuffs his sandwich into his mouth and pretends not to see the questioning stares in his direction.

 _'Tiny doll man, my mothers think you can change things. If you can, then the cycle will end.'_ That’s assuming that the cycle she speaks of is a bad thing, or unstable and dangerous, or something. _'Of course it's a bad thing, human! Time should not circle itself like so! Eventually, it could collapse, and Time Compression will be permanent, and only the last daughter of Hyne will be able to survive long in it.'_

He doesn’t want to admit it, but she has a point, so he writes Time Compression on the Con side of the paper. Honestly, that’s probably the kicker. How can he change something like that anyway? He’s one person, probably destined to fail the SeeD Exam over and over, and really, how much of his supposed foreknowledge will prove accurate anyway? He’s pretty sure things have already changed a bit. 

_'That's because tiny doll man isn't acting like he originally would have. You are thinking and acting, rather than merely reacting to the world. Yes?'_

_I guess so,_ he thinks, washing the last couple bites of sandwich down with a glass of milk. He knows that he’s thinking a lot more recently, but quite a bit of that is about the downsides of being a romantic. Goldy destroyed one of his fondest dreams, and with what now can he replace it?

_'Saving the world isn't enough?'_

_Hell no! It's got to be bigger!_ He can feel her response this time, though she doesn’t use words. It comes as a general sense of amused approval, because of course, saving the world isn't big enough. It’s more that it doesn't suit his ideas of what he wants to do with his life. If he gets a chance to save the world on the way, sure, he'll do it, but a guy like him needs a _dream_!

"So..." says a voice right next to him, and Seifer slowly looks up from the remainder of his lunch and meets a pair of baby blues set in a tattooed face.

 _Why didn't I notice the walking public disturbance sit next to me?_ Seifer wonders, blinking.

"So..." Zell repeats, glancing at Seifer's plate then back at his face. "Should I ask what that sandwich said to you..?"

Ten seconds later, Seifer is walking away from the scene of the crime. The crime being the plate he had unceremoniously slammed into Zell's face. Just because he looks like he’s having a conversation with his sandwich doesn't give people like that a good enough excuse to ask about it.

He walks straight to the Disciplinary Committee's office. Just because he’s the head of the committee doesn't mean he gets away with things like that. Even though he doesn't like being in trouble any more than the next student, he isn't about to let himself get away with shit. If he lets himself slide once, the next thing he knows, he’ll be just as bad as some of the other students make him out to be.

If anyone else were to look at his file, they would be amazed to see that most of his write ups were written by him. And for today, he suspects that this particular incident is worthy of detention. That reaction had _not_ been good at all. He can only imagine that if it had been a SeeD instead of another student that he might have been expelled on the spot. He really needs to learn to control his temper.

Sadly, the only one who actually notices who’s writing him up is Instructor Trepe, and after the end of afternoon classes, she calls him over again. This time, she has an exasperated look in her eyes. "Seifer, this needs to stop. While I respect your... adherence... to school rules..." Quistis pauseS to lift the detention slip and wave it beneath his nose. "I do not understand why you felt the need to 'slam the remainder of [your] lunch into the face of a fellow student' and then write yourself up for it."

"He insinuated that I was conversing with my sandwich," Seifer replies, smirking. It really is funny in retrospect.

"Anyway," she sighs. "I'm getting sick of this. And while I wouldn't suggest that you bend the rules for yourself, I'm going to give you three options. First: Start controlling yourself better. Second: For each write up, instead of doing detention here with me, instead you will volunteer two hours of your time to teaching first year students. Third: If you insist on taking normal detention instead, you will spend that hour playing Triple Triad with me, because at least that way I get a little entertainment out of this."

Seifer stares at her blankly for a long moment. He remembers this, though originally it shouldn't have happened for another week or so. What he had done, originally, was choose the game - thinking it the lesser of the two evils (self control being a little beyond him, both then and now, especially since he never quite knows what’s going to trip him up next) - and had been miserable for the rest of the year.

He _hates_ that game. Once, in that future that won’t happen because he remembers it, he had complained to the Headmaster about it, only to have the man challenge him to a game.

“Fuck," he mutters. "I underestimated you. My options are one thing I can't do, and two things I hate. You are aware that I don't like kids, right? And that game... Ugh. What do you even get out of that? You wouldn't be honing your skill, I can tell you that. Fine, fine, teaching it is." He shakes his head, sighing heavily. Because there is no way he’d choose the game again. "When do I start?"

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely slow updates, probably. I have it written to a certain amount, but... it isn't a new story, so I might only ever be able to update to the point I have it written to. Well. Enthusiasm from others tends to encourage me to write. xD >.> And the occasional reminder that this story _exists_ will probably encourage me to add chapters from the already finished parts...


End file.
